kamenriderdecadefandomcom-20200214-history
Souji
is a resident Kamen Rider in World of Kabuto. He is Tendou's alternative incarnation from Kamen Rider Decade. Souji He is a young man who had been given the Kabuto Zecter by the ZECT corporation to be one of its agents in destroying the Worm menace that had befallen his world. However, an encounter with the Phylloxera Worm who mimicked Souji completely, caused the Zecter's Clock Up system to malfunction, trapping Souji in warp speed. Prior to the start of the Kabuto World arc, Souji encountered the Phylloxera Worm which mimicked his form before he took one of its eyes out with his sister Mayu the sole witness before the malfunction occurred. This led to Souji's Worm mimic to become Sou Otogiri, the user of the TheBee Zecter, and led Mayu to hold a grudge against Kabuto, believing that he murdered her brother Souji. However, in spite of being unable to be with her, Souji does everything in his power to protect Mayu while supporting ZECT in exterminating Worms. However, once deemed a menace by ZECT higher ups, Kabuto is pursued by the group under Otogiri as he commissions the development of a Clock Down System before tricking Mayu to come with her. Eventually, the truth behind Kabuto is revealed as the Clock Down System takes effect when he attempts to save Mayu, who has been revealed to be the Native Sisyra Worm, from Otogiri. After Tsukasa Kadoya arrives to his aid, the two Riders defeat the Phylloxera Worm while destroying the tower broadcasting the Clock Down waves. Souji slowly disappears back into traveling at the speed of light as Mayu sees him for one last time. He later appears to help revive Tsukasa in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 and battles Super Shocker, assuming Hyper Form as a result of Decade's K-Touch and later into his Zecter Kabuto form with the All Rider Final Form Ride Card to fight the Super Crisis Fortress. Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 Kamen Rider Kabuto, Rider Form, appears in initial scene of Decade's story in Movie War 2010. He searches for Decade alongside Skyrider and Kamen Rider Super-1, and fights against him after a surprise attack against Skyrider. Kabuto and Decade use Clock Up, but Decade combines that ability with invisibility, taking him out with another surprise attack. Kabuto's horn breaks and the only thing left behind is the horn and Kabuto`s Kamen Ride card, the latter picked up by Decade to complete his mission. Eventually, every world and Rider is restored. Forms Just like the original Kabuto, Souji's arsenal revolves around the use of the Kabuto Zecter to transform into Kamen Rider Kabuto. *'Height:' 190 cm *'Weight:' 132 kg *'Punching Power:' 8 t *'Kicking Power:' 10 t *'Maximum Jump Height:' 20 m *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m/8.9 s Souji only used Kabuto's when he transformed with Tsukasa Kadoya to fight Phylloxera Worm. Once affixed to the Henshin Belt, Souji assumes his armored Masked Form, but this armor can be taken off to become the sleeker Rider Form. Unlike in the series, the Zecter didn't announce the usual CHANGE BEETLE when Kabuto casts off, although it still retained the CAST OFF exclamation. - Rider= *'Height:' 195 cm *'Weight:' 95 kg *'Punching Power:' 3 t *'Kicking Power:' 7 t **'Rider Kick Finisher:' 19 t *'Maximum Jump Height:' 37 m *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m/5.8 s In most of his appearances in Kamen Rider Decade, Souji used Kabuto's . In Rider Form, Kabuto has access to the Clock Up System, which allows the user to travel at near light speeds to match the Worm's speedy metabolism. To destroy Worms, Kabuto has the Kabuto Kunai Gun, a versatile weapon that can be used as a gun, an axe, or a kunai, all of which allow him to perform the Rider Beat, or his roundhouse Rider Kick. - Hyper= *'Height: '''198 cm *'Weight: 102 kg *'''Punching Power: 10 t * Kicking Power: 15 t ** Rider Kick Finisher Power: 30 t * Maximum Jump Height: 50 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m/4.2 s Souji only used , an even stronger version of Rider Form, with help from Kamen Rider Decade's K-Touch in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010. He was armed with Perfect Zecter. - Final Form Ride= Kamen Rider Decade's Final FormRide allows Kabuto to change into , a giant version of the Kabuto Zecter that flies and can be ridden by Decade. It is able to burrow underground.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/decade/rider/zecterkabuto.html }} Arsenal Kabuto Zecter *'Device Type': Kabuto Buckle ('Henshin' Belt) *'Animal': Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle *'Color': Red *'Cast-Off System': Flipping the switch-like Zecter Horn on the Kabuto Zecter over. *'Clock Up System': Slap the Switch-pads on the hip of the belt *'Primary Finisher': RIDER KICK - Kabuto inputs the button sequence 1-2-3 on the Kabuto Zecter and switches its horn-like lever back to its default position. When the horn-switch is flipped again, a tachyon charge surges from the Kabuto Zecter to the Kabuto Horn where it is refined, then transmitted to Kabuto's right foot. Kabuto later executes a roundhouse kick version of the Rider Kick to the enemy's head. Perfect Zecter The is Hyper Kabuto's signature weapon. This weapon has two modes as shown in original series: and but Souji only shown used it in Gun Mode. * : After activating all of the Zecter Powers and announcing "All Zecter Combine", the Perfect Zecter releases a vortex of tachyon-charged energy that is able to annihilate multiple enemies at once. However, the recoil is so powerful, he must access Hyper Clock Up to withstand it. But during this state, Hyper Clock Up only affects Kabuto. Behind the scenes Portrayal Souji is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Kabuto, his suit actor is . Notes *Souji's surname was never revealed by Toei. Toei only credits him as 'Souji'. *During his later appearance in Movie War 2010, Kabuto appears to be moving at normal speed again, presumably indicating that his Clock Up system was fixed. References Category:Decade Characters Category:Decade Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Nine Heisei Riders Category:Heroes